Unknown
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: There are times in a celebrity's life is kept secret for the safety of their private lives.
1. Unknown

Title: Unknown

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Darling, look!" World famous and sought fashion designer Juliena Hizuri gaped excitedly as she scrolls her iPad looking at the latest and personal updates of their son in Japan, they were so proud of all his achievements having to bag awards from being an actor and model, and now they were ecstatic to see and know he is happy with his life being in a relationship with the sweetest girl who is quite familiar to her husband.

Their California home is full of Photos of her absent son, however they are both wishing that one day he would come home and finally reveal his true self as well as forgive himself from the past, for Juliena and her husband they were dotting and loving parents and to the eyes of their friends they are the best pair, even with their son is away and hiding his identity they were still there supporting him.

Both snuggled and softly smiled at the gadget, suddenly their front door clicked open and both heads snapped to see who it was and surprised to see their second son, the son who they actually forgot to check on, camouflage cargo pants neatly tucked in his brown combat boots, and combat shirt a heavy back pack on his back ht looked tired and sad.

"I'll see myself to my room like how I made myself back here." he said and went up ignoring what Kuu was about to greet him, Juliena and Kuu looked at each other and was guilty to actually forgot their son who was serving his military duty after turning eighteen, Kuu checked on him and saw his things were put away and he was sleeping by his sofa dead, out-cold and fatigued.

He looked all ragged, bruised, hair shorter in a military issued fade cut, he gained a little muscle from all those training and he grew taller as far as kuu can remember, Julie came up to him and looked at the young man apologetically.

It was already dinner when he woke up and finally took everything out his bag and put them away in their proper drawers and places, changing in to something comfortable, with his cotton shorts and plain shirt dog-tag jingling over his neck, he settled to his bed again without eating dinner.

Kuu who read the previous message from his son a week ago, with the date and time of his arrival in the airport and calculating the time of his arrival that afternoon, he waited there for six hours to someone pick him up, yet no one did, Juliena went up to call him for dinner however he was sleeping again and Julie felt bad waking him up and closed his door with a soft click.

He was pretending to be asleep and when she closed the door his eyes slowly opened and released a sigh, he forced himself to sleep without any lunch or dinner.

The morning later Kuu was preparing for breakfast for the three of them and Julie came down, nervously and anxiously waiting, wanting to apologize to their son only to see him all dressed in khaki fit cargo pants that fit his Timberland boots, and flannel shirt and his camouflage ball cap with his rank on the side, his Navy Seals Corps unit at the front and his surname by the top of the snapback.

All dressed for the day, "Son, I made breakfast." Kuu called.

"No thank you, I'm on my way to a friend." He said and left, Kuu was not upset but rather disappointed on himself as he destroyed another of his children, Julie can feel how he was avoiding them.

The two sulked in sadness sharing their breakfast, they remained silent when suddenly someone came in but this time there was a lively and boisterous greeting, turning their head it was their son Koun, with his special lady, Julie's frown curved up as one of their wish to see their son again was there, they reunited and caught up, util Koun finally asked.

"Where if Koudi?" with that Kuu replied what had happened for the past years, as he did his service and made it as a career, they did not mind as it was mandatory and it is temporary, he will be out for training and a bit of deployment for a certain period provided, however they were not aware of his well being or any updates and continued on to focus supporting the eldest who was not even present, Koudi never said anything nor complained, which is why they felt awfully guilty having to forget their own son who's actually around living with them.

"I am disappointed, at you both, did you know having to be deployed within a short period means he can be blast off, shot and killed? How can you forget about Koudi?" Koun was displeased of how they treated the youngest Hizuri.

"Where is he by the way?" Kyoko finally asked.

"He said he will meet some friends, last night he never ate dinner and had breakfast as well." Julie worriedly said.

"As I remember, he would not refuse food, remember he inhales food as much as Dad." Koun remarks and Kyoko laughed at it.

"That is why we're worried, we should've checked on him way back…" Kuu added.

Koun wanting the heavy weight of guilt to be lifted he pulled his parent on helping him show Kyoko around, and they did, along the streets of LA touring her to all kinds of shops and boutiques, they passed by a gun shop, and surprised to see who was in there, there were two people he was with, one is with raven hair that was a bit longer, he was wearing an Air Force leather jacket, while the other is looking Italian, he was wearing flip-flops, cargo shorts and a plain white tank top and all of them are loaded with pistols by their hip or leg, they were laughing inside a gun shop full of ammunition displayed in a locker type wall mounts, they were settled on a table and stools that look like a medieval barrel.

Koun finally seeing his brother after years wanted to jump in and greet him, he pulled Kyoko and his parents to see him and finally settle his parents to apologize, heading in they stopped on their tracks when the three stopped laughing and Koudi mentioning of getting an apartment, it did not came out as a joke, "I mean I'm already at the age of being kicked out, so I need a flat of my own."

"Have you thought of any place yet?" the Italian guy asked.

"There is a decent apartment few walk from Cornaro's place, I'd like it there, I've been checking in with the land lord there and she gave me some good deals, of course I can now afford a house after that last mission, but I want to save up some more, I want to get a jeep to go around." Shaking his head thinking like a real adult in venture of his own shelter and form of convenience.

"By the way Karino mentioned that you are out looking for a Jeep?" asked by Cornaro.

"Yea I am."

"I know just a guy who's selling his newly custom full shell 1994 Wrangler YJ."

"You're the best Theo." He patted his friend, they started to joke again when a girl in beautiful long platinum hair came in just behind the celebrity family, Koudi turned and was surprised to see his parents and brother with an unknown Japanese lady he assumed his girlfriend, he cleared his throat and stood leaving a teasing remark, "I know we always come prepared as instructors here in 'Everyday Elite' but I bet, our dead Charles has nothing on Mr. Moneybag's daughter, well I'll see myself out, take care buddy." He teased and tried to avoid his parents as possible.

"If you need anything, you can ask him." Pointing at Charles and tried to ignore them.

"Did you just avoid your parents?" Theo put his hand over his hip and shook his head, Julie now confirmed her fears that another of her son was lost and now tries to avoid them by moving out.

Later when they came back home for lunch, Koudi was in the living room, quiet and wearing a headphone hooked to his laptop, making another reason to ignore his family, he was typing in his email of the confirmation to his apartment and he nodded when it got approved.

Kuu noticed his desktop wallpaper was his squad, posing with their armored and heavily armed JLTV, he was noticeable as he was identical as his father, although eyes are covered with ballistic sunglasses, head protected by a ballistic helmet with attachments and even an American flag patch at the side, heavily loaded with his military issued Rig vest with molle attachments that housed pouches and ammunition magazines as well as his radio, he was in uniform and his sleeve were folded up to his elbow, patches were all over his vest and he was holding an M4 carbine with grenade launcher, a thermal scope that is accompanying his red dot sight-mark.

When Kuu was about to talk to him, he bounced up to his room and started to clean up, Julie followed him in pursuit of their apologies of how they treated him, only to find him folding some of his clothes, those that were not his mother's brand nor his father's endorsed manufacturers, putting them all to his duffle and back pack, his gun were placed neatly at the side as well, his blues uniform as well as combat and type-B were all in a hanger and placed to a suit bag to be neat, bed was neatly arranged as well as his things.

"Koudi, sweety?" Julie's gentle approach.

"You don't need to say anything nor apologize, you have Koun now, I hope that's enough, you're wishes came true and let's just act as if nothing happened, besides for the years back, I never even existed, let's continue it such way." He said and finally finished his work. With him all packed, Kuu down stairs being helped by Kyoko and Ren with laughter was startled to hear Julie trying to stop Koudi from leaving however failed, Kuu dropped what he was doing and went to apprehend his son however failed as well.

He stepped into a cab and drove off somewhere, Julie inside the living room crying and hugging her son's photo, wearing nothing but his blues scowling for the photo being taken, wearing his uniform in dignity and pain in his heart thinking that his parents don't even care about him.

"He hates me." Julie sobbed.

"You are not alone, darling, I am guilty of neglecting him too, and I feel I deserve of how to be treated as such, we were too focused on work and even Koun that we forgot that despite he is at our side we never gave attention nor showed care around him."

"I bet he received the same treatments I experience with all those kids around him, he was just being tough and hiding it." Koun feeling responsible as well, Kyoko was there comforting him.

"You know we better fix this mess and win him back, I know he is an adult but he is our son too, I know we had so many shortcomings and left him out, I felt so bad when my secretary at that time where I was in Paris and you in Tokyo called to remind us that Koudi was graduating high school and there was no one to pin him his award after being awarded as Valedictorian of his class." Julie turned to the photo of a sad Koudi in a blue robes with a medal around his neck which is now placed beside the photo kept in a frame.

Later that afternoon, Julie is still crying went up to her son's room, it was bare without him, there were trophies as well broken frames of certificates from his chess and other school achievements in a cardboard box, Julie went to look at the old things and regrets that they were never there for him, if they can be with their son who is miles away from them and keep track of his achievement why can't they be here for the one whose present, the guilt was strong and her will for forgiveness from her son was high, she wants to find him and apologize properly, she wanted to be a mother for him when she wasn't for the years back.

Finally they had dinner, they remained silent until Koun sighed and put down his utensils, "I got a plan." Koun stated and attention was on him, "Tomorrow, we head down to where his friends are, we wait till he visits them again, when we see him there we corner him, and you both are to talk to him sincerely, You had broke his heart multiple times and now it's time for you to make it right, I know it's not an easy task for him to forgive you since he is now an adult, but just try." Koun tries to assure his parents.

* * *

The next day they finally saw Koudi walking in, he was rather in his cargo shorts and black shirt with their shop's logo on it, he was as usual carrying his gun, and now a small pouch bag by his belt, his hat was still on and a pair of flip-flops, "Thank you for your service." One of the old man who noticed his cap thanks him and he gave a warm smile.

"It is an honor to serve." He nodded and headed in.

Julie in her beautiful dress ready for her work and Kuu who was in his usual casual clothes for work stepped out the SUV, all eye are on them since they were celebrities, they followed their son and Kuu made sure they get a proper talk and as well their apology, they know he wouldn't accept it immediately that is why they will take their time, however they were going to be persistent and win him back.

Immediately Koudi notices them and sighed, "Are you that stubborn?" he turned and was not amused of his parents.

"Son, we know we had let you down and we are a disgrace as a parent, but please, hear us…" Kuu started.

"Please,, just… leave, I don't need any of your reverse psychology nor apology, I want to have is a life without you like the previous, let us just remain such way, besides Koun is here not, why don't you head to Japan and be there with him, that's all you want correct? So please stop this." And turned to the counter to check on some list of customers asking for assistance for the later day.

"Baby boy, I know mom did an awful number on you, but please, hear us out, we thought with you beside us and present we don't have to worry, we never realized that we had been neglecting you."

"Because you were busy with someone who doesn't event care, but there I was grinding my ass off bagging good grades, medals, certificates and even trophies to take home and show and for you to notice, but you were too busy, I burned a lot of it actually, because I'm hoarding useless things, maybe with my career as a service man, in hopes I get blown up to pieces or shot, or even decapitated out there would do me good to at least get your attention." He was now in full tears.

"If you're lucky enough they will ship what's left of my carnage for you to give attention to." He added, "Please, just leave I don't want to ever see you." He said and slammed the office door at them.

After that day, Julie was never the same, it was more painful than Koun avoided contact at them, Koun held no grudge or anger, however Koudi, he held his anger, frustration and grudge, to the point he disowned them.

It was too painful to think what they did to him, to the point his work is a suicide attempt, Kuu could not live it down what their son had said and how in pain he was.

However they were determined and went back there every sing day trying to persuade their son, he was having enough until there was some paparazzi finally getting a hold of the couple coming back to a certain new gun shop, a photo of a young man in cargo shirt, black jeans and brown timberland boots in a military cap standing on a matte military green brand new wrangler jeep talking to the couple.

For years the couple to protect their youngest, they never mentioned him to any media nor put him on spot light to avoid negative attention, but now that he is an adult and tough cookie so it is time to let Kuu's fans as well as Julie's followers to know their Hero of a son, Julie proudly told the public about her youngest son, Kuu with the same mood showed photos of their sons, Koun, or known as Ren Tsuruga in Japan as the number one actor and his youngest, Lieutenant Koudi Archangel Julian Hizuri, and affiliated with the Seal Team, everyone was amazed and shocked to know that the power couple has another child.

And Julie explained their current situation after their son turned his head away from them, they are all putting the blame on themselves and not to their son since he did nothing but to please them which was unnoticed.

And the very next day after that pres-con they came back to their son who was in his usual work, he did not bother to throw them out and ignored them until he breathed deeply and let out a groan, "What do you want this time?"

"Koudi, I know you are tired of us saying sorry and blaming ourselves, we just want last chance…" Kuu stated.

Koudi threw his stainless water bottle in one corner and shouted angrily and frustrated, "Fine, one last screw it up, you are not going to see me nor hear from me, I will change my name and make sure I will not be affiliated with you." He threatened and Julie is both relieved and the same time scared that their son will do what he threatened.

She nodded vigorously and attacked her son with a hug which knock him back a little, he hesitated and returned the embrace, Kuu went to circle them with his own embrace and tightly held them.

"Aww! Big'ol cookie is a big softie~ glad you're alright now, Mrs. Hizuri~" Charles teased, his now girlfriend Fena giggled, Theo who came to peek with Siluca his fiancée present was amused when Koudi pulled out his Berreta 92 and made sure to load it, the two boys yelped and hid away, their girls were all amused.

"IM BAAAACK!" a guy in all combat uniform came in dropping his back pack.

"Oh hell no." Koudi shook his head, "I'm gonna kill this guy soon enough.

"Woah, that's felony brother, also I got news from Fleet Admiral Hank~" he hummed.

"That better be legit Eugeo or else, our Volcan friend is going to shower you with the M60." Said by Theo who has a point.

"He is promoting you to captain after some few planning, he and the other UN military defense secretaries are putting a special operations squad and he wanted you to be the captain of the team, with your brains and tactical prowess he put all faith in you buddy, wait for his call." Warned by Eugeo.

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Wait, you said promotion?" grinned by Charles, "This calls for celebration!"

"Barbecue at our place?" Kuu offered and his son just sighed.

Indeed the next few days after the confirmation call of his promotion, Koun and Kyoko together with Kyoko's family flew to LA for the said celebration, Koudi however still felt as an outcast and remained by the hammock and typed along his laptop, his father kept pulling him to join but he kept on refusing, Julie had been bringing him food together with Kyoko, Koun had been catching up with their lost moments.

"Take care of her, she is one thing that has ever been good that happened to you." Koudi stares at Kyoko and Koun nodded.

"How are you holding up?" Koun asked.

"Does being persuaded to move back in answer your question? They are annoying yet persistent, I understand where they are coming from when they were busy but there are times I'm a little too hurt to even understand them anymore."

"You know, you got the patience of a saint, if I were you at that time, I would've ran away, but there you were."

"Well, you already ran from your problems, but I don't, I just found a good reason to move out since I'm already at that age."

"True. But still, the house is empty without you around."

"They better get used to since I will be deployed often."

"Just, take care alright? I want you to be there when I get married and have my first born and so on."

"I will and I will try." Koudi sighed.

"Say, have you conversed with Kyoko's brother, he's such a tactical and outdoor nerd just like you, and he even loves Jeeps as well as his Jimny, he calls his Jimny Luna since it was white."

"Really huh, I guess we'll get along, I'll tour him around the shop and provide him with some few tactical knives for his endeavors."

"That would make him happy." Koun chuckled.

* * *

For the next few days where Koun and Kyoko already flew back to Tokyo, Koudi who has been staying in the Hizuri mansion settled in again, and by the present there was a reality TV show having a house tour and he was caught off guard stepping out his room shirtless and only in his above the knee army green workout shorts, the host squealed a bit seeing him in a toned military figure as he was a service man, "My son is not for sale~" Julie teased and continued with their tour until they stumbled to his room which showed other awards of his which did not fit the living room any more, his military medals and ribbons however was displayed to beside his new photo in his uniform.

Inside his room however was a little dangerous as there was a locker with his rifles and pistols with their ammunition magazines it its holder displayed, a huge frame with patches he had been collecting from all his training and trades with other soldiers, his first ballistic bulletproof vest was framed by his mother and displayed as well.

It was the first that their son was also showed over television and sadly in his mini gym shorts which he received teasing from his friends and even his boss, Julie and Kuu however are doing what they can to compensate the lost time they had to their youngest and now trying everything they can with him which lead to dragging him to Japan.

Three months however is short and Koudi was called for deployment and he will stay for a year in the Grand Blue, a new commissioned and the biggest air craft carrier for the special missions created for the new division created by the UN, and his actual rank was to be the captain of the whole ship, the Hizuri couple was proud and ecstatic he was not going to be thrown to a desert where land mines are present but what they did not know is that their son is venerable to special ops missions where he will step on the enemy lanes.

Six month after deployment, they often ask for updates of their son, not just Koun but also the youngest and they were proud to show his recent update where one of his comrades filmed him joining the workout obstacle run, where he pushes weights, pull heavy ropes, lift, pull ups, and do fifty pushups in a run, in his combat pants and boots, and sweaty fitting military shirt.

"Are you sure he's not for sale?" asked by the host who invited Julie in her morning show.

"He's not a gardener~" she pulled a joke which made the others laugh.

~END~


	2. One Step Ahead

Title: One Step Ahead

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Ren Tsuruga having to prove his worth as an actor and his own person, and not just a city boy that was the spawn and prodigy of the legendary actor Kuu Hizuri, finally revealed his roots which made his beloved girlfriend proud, with his real name out of the bag, yet being acknowledged as Ren Tsuruga, the mane that started his career, he was content and now rebuilding his life with the one true love.

It has been a year where their relationship has been tested repeatedly and they had been proving nothing is fake and keeping their bond strong and tight, retaliating with wholesome content while they can.

Their social media had been filled with their sweetness and private life as a couple, now moved in together with a bigger apartment, Kyoko always posts Ren's personal side as Koun.

And for a year the Hizuri couple; often flew to Japan for a visit and stays with them, and even had a little get together with the Mogami family which has been really close relation.

With the mention of visit, the Hizuri couple are presently in Japan since Kuu was invited by his old Director friend to guest to an episode for his Ren's current hit and top rating drama with Kyoko, and because of it, Julie was also in Japan for a field photo shoot to market her fashion line to the Japanese taste for a new breeze.

Meanwhile, "It's an honor for us to be graced by the presence of the Hizuri family!" the hosts of the top variety show in Japan which made famous by a Chicken mascot – stated and bounced in excitement with the others since, the famous Japanese love team will be joined by the Japanese American power couple.

The show started with their usual greetings and their antics since the one half of the famous Japanese love team is part of their show as the mascot, but without her full jumper of a chicken but rather a green denim shorts and white shirt with Bo's face on it, they are now seated and went through the program until a certain topic which was personal to the family came, it was a light personal matter considering it was a mention of Ren's loved roots versus his brother who grew up as a total foreigner.

"Juliena-san has graciously provided us with her own personal collection of photos which is not supposed for the public, but because she loved the Japanese people who loved her son, Tsuruga-san she will share to us some few rare photos of the Hizuri boys growing up!" Hikaru announced and Kyoko is already laughing remembering the embarrassing photos Juliena showed her.

However the photos showed was tamed, Ren in his natural hair and eye color, grinned at the camera boyishly riding his ATV, while his brother smaller than him was by his mother's arms napping, he was a chubby and cute baby, a literal carbon copy of his mother, although his features are so much as his father.

Ren on the other hand is identical to Kuu in so many ways except his hair and eyes, his brother however got the same although, he was more of his mother, foreign looking.

Until a photo of their adult state was shown, Ren wearing his usual dress shirt and casual trouser pair with his designer shoes from his mother, although the color combination of his clothes were white and red for the flag of Japan to show his love for the country and considers it as his home, his fedora hat which was a prop for the shoot was all white with a red ribbon, while his brother beside him worn a blue and white combination, an all white jeans, red V-neck shirt and a blue fitting suit jacket, his Archangel flat bill baseball cap gave a hint which was his roots, the girls in the studio screamed at the photo of the brothers.

"That one was taken for the cover of my fashion magazine, I made a clothing line designed and inspired from my sons' taste of fashion, and made it their own." Julie revealed, "And I must say, I never knew that such pair was a hit in the men's section." She giggled.

"Wow, men wanted to look like Tsuruga-san then?" Yuusei commented and Ren chuckled at the remark.

"Although today, the Hizuris are not complete without the surprise we had prepared, well, he was the one who suggested it." Said by Shinichi, Julie gasped and the two Hizuri men looked shocked, Kyoko was covering her mouth in excitement.

Suddenly there was a rope that dropped behind their lounges and a guy full on tactical uniform, with helmet, molle rucksack and even his rifle slung on his back slides down, his heavy duty armor vest with ammunitions and pouches clangs upon contact to the ground, with his boots with a loud thud, the rop was tied to the ramp at the ceiling where some technicians control the spotlights.

"We got a high ceiling and that ramp was scary." Yuusei looked up with a gulp.

"I must say, that was the first entrance in such way made, glad it was Captain Hizuri." Said by Shinichi with admiration.

"Sorry, I'm late, the aircraft that was supposed to get me was late." He took off his heavy bag and Julie went up to attack him with an embrace, it was a full year without seeing him, but looking he was fine and looking bigger than usual, Kuu had a hard time where to position himself since his son was taller and broader and his wife was hogging him all for herself and forgot about him who also missed their son.

It was then and how they introduce the youngest Hizuri to the television who instantly gain fans from the Japanese Love team's own fans.

* * *

After that interview with the Hizuris and Kyoko sharing her own private life with Ren still continued over her daily blog, it as a project demanded by the LME president as a counter attack to those that's trying to endanger her career as well as their relationship, one of the latest is where she posted Ren's childhood photo that Juliena sent her afte the Hizuri couple flew back to the east coast of America, with their youngest son.

It was a cute photo of young Ren around six with his little brother around three, both were sleeping at their bunk beds facing their closet door with toy rifles in their arms, she shared a caption which explains why they were guarding, '_Mom-san, said they are waiting for the monster from the closet and ready to kill it. What brave little boys they are._' She stated and it went viral immediately.

She doesn't post just their perfect relationship, they are rather like any other couple who fights and down time, but unlike any other couple they try to fix it in a serious or at times hilarious manner, in Ren's case he does his best whenever Kyoko is upset by doing sweet yet goofy things, and being all too personal with his honest feelings, and Kyoko tries to be serious with her own fault on asking his forgiveness whenever he is upset, it was rather Ren who's being showy whenever they made up over his own social media.

Ren because of it is named as the best boyfriend in the whole Japan, but of course, his fans as well as Kyoko's are bias, but he was living up the name by means of making Kyoko happy as he promised by means of his repent.

With the current situation, Kyoko who was casted to a new MV to a rising singer in Japan who wrote a song in both Japanese and in English, she was a native of Japan but she was a half Filipino, that is why she is quite the talent in the musical department and her rising career from a girl idol group to her first solo album.

Now they are on their way to Los Angeles again, and Kyoko was excited since Ren took time for a break from his work and decided to follow along, since he does not want to be left out.

Hours after they finally made a touch down at the LAX, the staff was ready to look for a bus to take them when Kuu surprised his favorite couple with his SUV and two vans that he asked a friend to drive for the staff.

Their mansion was huge enough to house everyone for the stay since it was a little home coming visit gift for his son and future-daughter-in-law, arriving at the mansion, everyone awed at the huge beach side mansion's driveway with a fountain and beautiful garden.

The interior was even more amazing, white walls, porcelain ornaments, and by the foyer, in the middle of the grand stair case was the huge Hizuri family portrait, it was recently updated a year ago with Kyoko present in it, Julie designed two white beautiful dressed for them, she worn a fitting white long sleeve fit dress with a long v-neck, Kyoko on the other hand was in a risky dress, persuaded by Julie, although it was a personal design just for her, it was a strapless deep v-neck dress that looked seductive, Ren matched her with his white three piece suit, except of tie however he was wearing a red ascot neatly tucked to his dress shirt, Kuu on the other hand was in the same slim suit however instead of ascot he was wearing a slim tie to match, and behind them who was towering them both is the youngest, in his all white three piece uniform, his special forces beret, a ribbon rack to his chest with his ranger and Navy Seals pin insignias, a name plate thick golden aiguillette around his shoulder, gold badges as well as his shoulder pad with two stars on it, and a pin over his lapel.

The director of the production was amazed and took photos of the said portrait, and around the walls of the foyer, and over the grand white piano laid many framed photos of the family, one wall was dedicated to the youngest to all his achievements, Juliena was guilty of all her short comings not attending a single awarding her son was in, and rather saddened that many of it got destroyed and burned by him by means of his anger, as her appreciate his hard work, all his medals from his education, diploma and certificates were framed and displayed, trophies from all competitions he participated was placed to a custom made divider.

Ren on the other hand has his Japanese magazines cut out and displayed as well.

Kuu lead everyone in the garden where there was huge infinity pool overlooking the beach, pool benches around, with brick grill, and at the side was a connecting jetty with a huge helipad at the side and a dock for two jet-skis as well as small sport fishing yacht at the side, all in all the place was luxurious, the garden has a mini cottage with palm trees around and a hammock.

Turning their head to look at the view more, there was beach lounge, however the towering young man in uniform over the portrait was there, shirtless and in his short board shorts, typing away over his laptop, expensive military silver watch in his wrist and a huge pinky ring shining under the sun, he looked like one of those luxury rappers they see in American MVs, minus there is no wine or Champaign around, as well as girls in bikinis lying around.

Over his ear was a hands-free Bluetooth earpiece, "Koudi!" called by Kuu, "You're brother's home!" added Kuu and the said young man turned his head.

"Hold on a sec, my brother's home." He spoke to the earpiece and stared at Ren approaching them, Ren gave him a brotherly hug and he also gave one to Kyoko.

"Woah, is it just me or you like to be sun kissed?" Ren teased.

"Don't push it, I just felt like doing work, outside, and it's too hot so I took off my shirt." His brother plainly said, "I'll head there, just wait for me around thirteen hundred, I need to cook lunch and eat first, you know, Von Degurechaff's cooking is terrible and I am not tolerating it. I'll cut off for a while and finish some few report." He turned his phone off after with a sigh.

"Trouble at your shop again?" Kuu asked and his son nodded.

"I heard your operator and gun company is getting bigger?" Ren asked.

"Been the main supplier for the special operations platoons over my ship, and it's been a big help, I finally got myself a proper set of equipments for my disposal." His brother confirms, in his usual formal speaking manner, "My trip to Japan was not just solely to pick up mom and dad, but rather meet with Ton Nakahara for a partnership with our custom vehicles, he is a top provider."

Ren was amazed his brother at the age of eighteen he is already engaging to such business and as well affiliating himself with military field of work as he was rank high enough to lead a the biggest aircraft carrier ship by the UN.

"Wait, you haven't met with the Sanada group founder and CEO?" Kyoko asked, "I have been reading some business magazines for a while and he is a big shot in may feat of business."

"I looked him up and we managed to negotiate, we already signed contracts and now he is supplying us with materials." Kyoko was amazed how fast the young man is.

"Well, that's Koudi for you." Ren chuckled and left his brother to do his own thing, after the tour around the place, the staff was given a day to rest, while they still waited for the singer and song writer to arrive, Koudi already left the mansion in his usual knee length board-shorts and plain white cargo shirt matching it with his pair of leather beach flip flop.

It was late in the afternoon when he came back, and joined his father in making their dinner, Julie finally arrived home and welcomed everyone to their humble home and it was another fun dinner shared with the others, except the youngest remained silent.

After dinner, "Son, Mikaila-chan just arrived, Nikita-san just informed me, can you please go with Kyoko-chan to pick her up?" Kuu called Ren who went on to change his shirt and dragged himself out of the lounge in their room, Kyoko went to change as well and they went on heir way.

They safely returned and showed the girl her own bedroom, it has a great view in its own balcony however she went down to let Kuu or any of the Hizuri family know that there was a half naked guy by the outdoor lounge sleeping with a laptop, "Don't worry, dear, that's just Koudi, he does that a lot, heaven's care he's still not catching any cold in that state sleeping there overnight." Julie replied and everyone who heard it was shocked.

And indeed the next morning while everyone sets up the camera in the pool side as well as all the equipment for all the first clips of the MV as well as other sequences they are to fix later on, Ren went to see his brother who's already up, hair in disarray and sipping his morning coffee in his favorite spot with his laptop stuck to a cord for charging.

After they were done setting up, Koudi has to move out his spot. When the recording started Kyoko dressed in a bikini as a California girl together with her friend who is the singer of the said MV is in the same state, they were both over the pool, Ren was at the second floor balcony watching out of everyone's way, "Ay morenita?" Koudi went out took off his reflector Ray-ban sunglasses in slow motion, staring straight at the singer, "Quien es la morena?" he forgot how to speak English and started to speak the dialect of his LA friends.

"Huh?" the director turned to him, and his father chuckled.

"He asked who is the brunette." Kuu translated.

"Oh, that's Mikaila Tachibana, she's a singer and song writer in Japan but she is a half Japanese." Explained by the bearded man.

"Chica bonita…" Koudi blinked mesmerized by the girl in such daring two-piece white bikini, the director was confused at the boy's language.

Kuu however is amused and learned that his youngest who's ever stiff and stoic can be affected with such beauty and would turn him to speak another language, and such new information should be shared to his wife.

"Oh, estoy tan jodido…" he walked out shaking his head, the girls who are part of the staff was staring at him with heart eyes, wearing but his dress pants and his polo shirt tucked to his pants, shoes were designer made and matched his outfit.

"What did, Koudi-kun say?" the director again asked.

"He just said he is screwed." Kuu laughed.

It was noon time when they took a break still waiting for their leading man for Tachibana, however he was a no show after there was a mishap with his schedule and he is currently in Germany.

"And what do we do? Do an impromptu audition?" asked by the panicking producer.

"That could do." Kuu and Ren snorted, "But we're not auditioning though…" Kuu said, "I'm too old."

"I could stand in as Kyoko's partner." Ren playfully said and Kyoko gave him a pinch which he winced and they laughed.

"I could audition." Came a sudden suggestion by the person who they would never imagine would say, the youngest of Hizuri who avoided the same industry as his family, Kuu was shocked seeing his son raise his hand and looking so sure of himself.

"Why not!" the producer pulled him.

"So what do I actually do when we do this kind of thing? What do I do in auditions?"

"Do a dance number, or sing or whatever, you know like you're actually singing with her or whatever." The producer suggested out of anxiousness about ruining their schedule since their missing actor is not around.

Ren and Kuu stopped themselves from blaring in laughter, however Kuu whipped out his phone to call his wife in a video call to record his son in something out of character he was about to do.

"En que me he metido?" (What have I got myself into?) Koudi said under his breath. Tachibana and everyone was waiting of what he will do, he sighed and opened his gray suit jacket to reveal the white polo shirt that was neatly tucked to his white dress pants, his white designer shoes matched his attire that became the proper wear for the said background of their pool side.

He took a deep breath and;

_Morenita morenita_

_dame a tua mao e vem dançar comigo_

_meu bem_

_morenita morenita_

_ponhe-me me tao loucou cuando 'tou contigo_

_meu bem oi oi oi_

He awkwardly stood there at first and hid his stare to the brunette under his reflective sunglasses, he started singing in different language but hit the proper notes of the song with his smooth and boyish tone.

_baby vem dançar_

_vem mexer ate o sol aclariar_

_oh oh oh baby vem mostrar_

_como tu danças e vamos dançar_

_quando tu balanças e não para de olhar_

The staff and the others are starting to go to his vibe as he clearly pronounce and sing it perfectly, Ren is familiar with the song and started to search his music library and immediately found it playing it over their Bluetooth speakers that was placed around the pool area, now it has acompanyment.

_tu es o sonho eu não quero acordar_

_dança comigo oh oh oh , mexe comigo oh oh oh_

_morenita morenita_

_dame a tua mao e vem dançar comigo_

_meu bem_

_morenita morenita_

_ponhe-me me tao loucou cuando sou contigo_

_meu bem oi oi oi_

Shamelessly he went to Tachibana in his sway like dance sport steps to her pulling her hand and convincing her to dance along, the staff started to clap to the beat.

_baila morena vem ca, baila morena vem ca_

_baila morena da um passo para frente e para tras_

_baila morena vem ca, baila morena vem ca_

_baila morena oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_fico loco cuando taz a meu lado_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_quando 'tou contigo sonho acordado oh oh oh_

He gave her a spin holding her hand above her head.

_morenita morenita_

_dame a tua mao e vem dançar comigo_

_meu bem_

_morenita morenita_

_ponhe-me me tao loucou cuando 'tou contigo_

_meu bem oi oi oi_

_dança comigo oh oh oh mexe comigo oh oh oh_

_dança comigo oh oh oh mexe comigo_

_morenita morenita_

_dame a tua mao e vem dançar comigo_

_meu bem_

_morenita morenita_

_ponhe-me me tao loucou cuando sou contigo_

_meu bem oi oi oi_

_baila morena vem ca, baila morena vem ca_

_baila morena da um passo para frente e para tras_

_baila morena vem ca, baila morena vem ca_

_baila morena oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_fico loco cuando taz a meu lado_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_quando 'tou contigo sonho acordado oh oh oh_

After the song finished few of them are speechless and Ren was impressed, Kyoko was frozen blinking at what just happened.

"Tell me you recoded that?" Kyoko unconsciously shaking her boyfriend still baffled at what the youngest Hizuri did.

"So I get the role?" he asked and the director with the two producers gave him thumbs up unconsciously still speechless.

Tachibana who's still latched on to him stared amazed and shook, "Hopefully I can get your number and take you out too?" he looked down and the girl just left her jaw hanging.

"I must say, though, he's faster than you are and has his own way." Kuu admitted.

"His smoother than those Latino friends I used to hangout."

"He was hanging out with Cornaro too much…" Kuu nodded.

"Uhm…" Mikaila confused.

"I'm Koudi Archangel Julian, by the way." He offered his hand with a half grin.

Mikaila blushed and cleared her throat, "I'm Mikaila Tachibana." She took his hand but Kuu was amazed when his son took her hand and kissed it instead.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Uhm… nice to meet you too." She continued to blush.

"_Did_ _you boys not notice the whole song is like he's screaming his undying crush to her as a brunette_?" Julie over the video call finally spoke and Kuu, Ren and Kyoko turned to her shocked that both men did not notice it.

"Uh… may I ask Hizuri-san?" the director went to turn to Kuu.

"Yes?"

"I know we are taking advantage of your kindness but, may we also use your jetty and the helicopter on it? We don't need to fly it it will just a background."

"Ask your new leading guy." He grinned turning his stare at the younger Hizuri, all heads turned to him who placed his white jacket to the girl's shoulder to cover her up.

And indeed he gave permission, "You know, from your name Archangel, you had been an Angel to me and my first debut as a solo singer." She giggled.

"Well, that's the opposite of what my enemies call me, since I deliver them six feet under."

"That's their own thought, not mine though." She replied and he grinned playfully.

"And what do you imply then?"

"I imply that you, Mr. Angelo is my guardian angel saving our production, and hopefully you don't bring me ix feet under then?" she never knew what he meant by buried or six feet under but went along with his joke.

"I'd rather bring you to a coffee shop and share some conversation." They had their little world while everyone was busy re-positioning the other equipments.

Surprisingly, Koudi was a prodigy like his brother, as expected from a Hizuri bloodline, upon being called a monster, he brushed them off unaffected unlike his brother years back when he started acting under his original name.

Instead of being behind schedule, they are now a head of it because of the minimal mistakes, they were given a whole day of rest after two days of working since they need to record the car ride and the street scene where they are lovely dovely around it.

While in day off, he toured her around Beverly Hills, and to the other shopping districts, his wallet and cards full of his hard earned money to spend on her, but to his surprise on a single cent was spent, but rather she enjoyed his company instead, they headed to his shop after, she looked amazed at all rifles, pistols and sub-machineguns displayed, their offices and she was rather more interested at his photos in uniform.

She asked what his work was and his friends graced her with answers, after knowing his real occupation and where he was employed and him as a boss, she was speechless, however amazed he pulled off a good acting, his friends who were his own way back in high school revealed he was in a theater and dance group which was shock considering his now affiliation and personality, who would've thought a guy in a full military uniform carrying colors and leading a huge ship used to act and dance.

"Let's keep that one a secret, Kaila." He sighed, they got their own endearment names to make the other special, although, they are not yet dating, they were close.

After their filming finished they had one day left, and everyone was at the jetty playing with the jet-ski taking turns, swimming in the pool, and eating barbecue, meanwhile Koudi and Mikaila are by the hammock talking, Koudi laid in it, with his other leg dropped so he can give her a space to sit between his legs, she was comfortable since he was quite the gentleman; currently shirtless and displaying his Thor like figure, she was not attractive of it but rather him in uniform, but they like to covers in all topics they can think of, whether it is silly or serious, he was honest with her.

The day, Kyoko and Ren with the whole crew have to fly back to Japan came the next day, the director thanked the Hizuri couple for the hospitality as well as their business deal as the MV will display the promotional garments the used since most of the shop the girls went on to in the MV are Julie's, leaving and bound to Japan, Koudi gave Mikaila a tight hug before leaving.

* * *

Within those weeks they stayed there, the contents of Kyoko and Ren's social media are a mix of their couple blogs and their teasing posts whenever Koudi shows his soft side with Mikaila, Ren and Kyoko donned a trademark teasing poses whenever they caught them in such state, and the younger Hizuri's Japanese fans were not delighted to know that he has some love interest already.

He was selling off faster than his brother out of the market, as what Kyoko joked, a month later the release of the new solo single of Mikaila or Mika-chan to her friends and fans, blew the charts, putting Fuwa Shotarou's new single lower – the single released by Mika-chan was called 'Arayuru keitai no ai' or in translation, 'All forms of Love' where a Japanese girl falls in love with a foreigner, a love shown that no matter what race and language barrier love is there, Kyoko and Ren was also featured in it as another pair of couple to show another side of story where childhood sweethearts were broken apart but met again after years, yet love was still there.

"I heard that having Koudi-kun as your leading man was a second thought?" the host asked as presently Ren, Kyoko and Mika-chan was being interviewed.

"Yes, it's true, the original leading man did not arrive, but thank goodness, Angelo… I mean Koudi-san offered himself." Blushed by Mika.

Ren grinned, "We teased him to audition the spot and we didn't know he would take the joke seriously and did a song number for us, the whole crew were shock and Kyoko was speechless." Re revealed.

More topic was tackled about the success of the music until someone at the back sneaked up and covered Mika's eyes, "Guess who?" a deep familiar voice came and Mika gasped, the audience was now in a full sheik and screech, "Angelo?" when she turned, Koudi in a clean get up, silky light gray waistcoat that matches his dress pants and black dress shirt, sleeves folded up to his elbow displaying the new ink in his forearm with Mika's name on it, upon sight of him she run behind the lounge and attacked him with a tight hug, it was three months of not seeing each other, and basing on the new tattoo, and their actuations, they are now dating.

Muffled voice can be heard from the microphone clipped to her dress, both shared a tight reunion hug as he lift her up, and what blew the roof of the studio was the smacking kiss Koudi gave, Kyoko took the chance to pose with Ren their signature teasing selfie with the younger couple at the back, and posted it, they heard Ren's manager yelled, "_He has more game than you, it did not take him two years_." With that remark Ren gave his manager an, are you serious look?' and Kyoko was in full blown laughter.

When Ren thought he was the only guy in the spot of a perfect boyfriend, he was wrong as his brother was one step ahead of him and had been good to his girl, proving he can file a resignation letter to his current position, leaving his day job, to actually enrolling himself to a college under the course of Business Administration since he wanted more knowledge in his business despite his experiences, and live in Japan for a while to be with her.

Soon Julie released the news that there was new addition to their family where a photo together with the said news was attached, Koudi in his suit and the singer in a matching themed dress, it was a bit of modest as demanded by her boyfriend who is overly conservative; the photo was cutely taken where Koudi was carrying her bridal style and foreheads were touching sharing a wholesome smile at each other.

Julie demanded for them to have that photo shoot to added in their home and they delivered, Koudi is quite reserved when it comes to his parents, and family, speaking formally, but all soft and sweet whenever around Mika, she has a special place to his heart that the parents who did him wrong cannot replace, all they pray was that their relationship would bloom and last long just like Kuu and Juliena did.

~END~


End file.
